You're Mine
by RomanceFantic
Summary: Bellamy finally realizes his feelings towards Clarke...and he'll do anything to keep her at his side.
1. Playing Nurse

Bellamy glowered at Clarke, his hands working dangerously fast as he sharpened his blade. What was it about her that he found so enticing? Was it that she didn't listen to him and deliberately ignored his commands, doing as she pleased? Or was it that she was one of the few people Octavia actually trusted?

He scowled, watching Finn and Wells lavish her with their attentions, each trying to best the other without her knowing in a secret game of _My horse is bigger than your horse. _Clarke would glance at him now and then and he couldn't help but become happy to be getting her attention, even when she had two guys right in front of her. From this distance he knew they were talking about Jasper, and seeing as he had gotten up to walk for a bit with his friend, he figured he'd be okay. Bellamy continued to watch Finn interact with Clarke and he didn't like it. His jaw clenched and his pulse began to race. Finn even touched her, raising his hand and placing it on her shoulder. His anger exploded and a sharp pain came from his right hand. His side cut from his previous fight a few days ago began to sting too. He let out a quick shout of pain and surprise.

"Bellamy, what did you do?" Clarke rushed over to him.

She helped him up, ignoring the curious stares of her friends and helping Bellamy to the pod. He gave a grunt and she laughed at him.

"Are you really that stupid to cut yourself with your own knife?"

He growled at her, then meekly looked away. "I was distracted okay?"

She chuckled, gripping his wrist and quickly the laughter died away. "You should be more careful next time."

Gently she pressed a cloth against the cut and he hissed. "Sorry."

Bellamy watched as she cleaned his cut, loving how adorable she looked with her eyes scrunched in concentration. She glanced up at him. "What?"

He shook his head and gave her a small smile. She watched him curiously before returning to her work. She pulled away with a satisfied grin and then glanced down.

"Dammit Bellamy!"

"What?" His eyes followed to the direction of her gaze and widened at the redness seeping though his shirt. He grinned weakly. "Oops."

Clarke scowled at him. "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt."

There was a stirring in his pants that couldn't be prevented. He didn't know whether it was the idea of him stripping for her or the tone of her voice when she said it but it turned him on in ways he never knew he could be turned on before. Slowly, he reached for the hem of the shirt, making sure to keep eye contact with her the entire time. Her eyes trailed a heated path down his chest, caressing his abdomen with her look, before composing herself and moving her eyes to the opening cut on his side. She grabbed more strips of cloth and dipped them in a green liquid beside him. Her fingers brushed against his warm skin, burning him with unmasked desire. She pressed the cloth to his side.

"If we had needle and thread I would be able to stitch it up, but..."

The air shifted, his head spinning with the idea of her playing his nurse, attending to him as he laid in bed. She would straddle him and he would slide inside of her. She would ride him, bringing him to an explosive release...

His eyes met hers as she worked on his cut. "Clarke." The guttural tone of his voice had her eyes glazing over with desire. Slowly, their faces inched together, her sweet breath fanning his face. Impatiently, he used his good hand to clasp her waist dragging her close and their lips met. She responded hesitantly, lips moving against his in sweet torment. His tongue worked past her lips, causing her to open up and release a quiet moan. Her hands moved up his chest, towards his hair, entangling there and keeping him pressed against her. His heart leapt. She was responding, she was _liking _it. He moved away slowly, resting his forehead against hers for a moment before continuing a path down her neck. He nibbled at the delicate skin beneath her earlobe, sucking on it and leaving a mark. He grinned impishly. He moved lower, towards the center of her neck, leaving little marks on her skin. Her fingers tugged at his hair. God, it felt so _good__._

"Bellamy..."his name left her lips in a moan and he smiled. He pulled away slightly to look at her, pressing a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, moving up to press another to her forehead. Clarke's eyes were drifted shut in pleasure, her chest heaving, breathing ragged. Her lids drifted open and she watched him tenderly. "What...the hell...was that?"

Bellamy smirked at her. "That, love, was me marking you as mine."

Clarke's haze lifted and she lifted a hand to her neck. "Bellamy! What the hell?!"

His lashes lowered and he gazed at her through them. "Well, I wasn't going to let anyone else touch you now was I?"

Her face looked so adorable he wanted to grab her, hold her tight and never let her go. She was so red, her fists clenched at her sides. "Asshole!"

He grinned, hiding his hurt behind it. "Well you weren't complaining a couple moments ago."

She scowled, but her features softened. "I didn't think I'd be parading hickeys around camp."

He smiled genuinely this time, the hurt fading slightly. He raised his hand to her cheek, caressing it. She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. Suddenly she pulled away, and her mask was back. "Clarke?"

"Clarke!" Finn's voice echoed through the panels of the pod, and Clarke backed further away from Bellamy. His possessiveness swept in. "Clarke..." Bellamy warned.

Finn broke through the curtains that separated them from the rest of the pod. "Hey, I was looking for you."

"What's up?"

Finn grinned. "I want to show you something."

_I want to punch you in the face. _Bellamy scowled, warning her with his glare at the consequences if she agreed to go with Finn. Clarke deliberately met his gaze and replied, "Alright. Just finished patching up Bellamy anyway."

Bellamy's scowl darkened. Finn strode out, and Bellamy gripped Clarke's wrist in a final attempt to prevent Finn's death. "Clarke."

She didn't meet his eyes.

"You should rest." She responded finally, gently tugging her hand from his grip. And then she left.


	2. Adorably Jealous

What the hell had she been thinking?! Kissing Bellamy? Was she insane?! Probably. She loved every minute of it. She loved how he kissed her with so much passion she felt she could feel his soul. She loved how he marked her neck so "no one else would touch her". She loved how they meshed so perfectly, like their bodies were made to fit. Clarke shook her head. Finn guided her around the camp, stopping at a large tree.

"Ready?"

Clarke gave him a weak grin in response. She didn't trust her voice. Finn turned back to the tree and ran his finger down its bark. The tree began to glow. It started with the line created by the path of his finger. Then it spread. It spread itself out, wrapping around the tree in a blue glow. Its was beautiful, each leave glowing vibrantly.

"It's beautiful." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I know." Finn grinned at her. "Come on, let's get back."

Finn's hand wrapped itself around hers as they walked back and they stayed in a comfortable silence. The camp was quiet, which was strange, but everyone was beyond exhausted for working on the wall. Bellamy was resting against the steel panel of the pod, watching her, glaring at their hands. Quickly, she pulled away from Finn.

"Bellamy! What is wrong with you?!"

His gaze narrowed on her. "What do you mean?" His voice was calm and cold. Clarke shivered. "You should be in bed."

A shot of heat curled itself in her core. This shouldn't be happening to her. "So should you."

Dawn had darkened into night and she found herself wanting the warm, welcoming Bellamy she'd kissed in the pod. Too bad he'd turned into the cold, rough warrior leader. Clarke offered him her right shoulder. "Come on, you shouldn't put to much pressure on your left side."

She heard his exasperated sigh and felt his weight pushing against her shoulder. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, and she wrapped hers around his waist, avoiding his huge cut. They limped into the pod, and Clarke laid him on one of the makeshift nursery beds.

"I have to check your cut."

Bellamy gave a grunt in response, turning away from her. Gently, she moved the shirt out of the way, caressing the skin around the wound. He shivered.

"What are you doing?" His hoarse voice made her shiver.

"I'm making sure you don't have an infection."

He was quiet for a moment. "How was your little date with Finn?"

Clarke chuckled. "It wasn't a date. He wanted to show me a tree."

"A tree?" Bellamy groaned in pain as she reapplied the salve to his wound. "How romantic."

"I find it adorable how jealous you are..."

Clarke's eyes widened in surprise at how the words just spilled from her mouth. It was true. She found it enticing.

"Why'd you go with him anyway?" he whispered.

Clarke smiled sadly at his back. "You needed to rest." She paused. "Plus, if I didn't, I would have to miss you being so jealous."

She heard Bellamy growl. "That's not funny."

Clarke chuckled and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She backed away in sudden horror. Why did she do that? Was she insane? Clarke cleared her throat.

"Well...I think I'm going to head back out. Finn-"

"Clarke, I swear if you mention him again, I'm going to get out of this bed, hunt him down and kill him."

She sighed. "Alright." She turned, heading towards the door.

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me?"

Her heart froze. She turned to look at him, and he was watching her with a steady gaze. She gave him a small smile. "Sure."

She walked over to the other side of the makeshift bed, laying facing him. Her body couldn't help but move close towards his warmth and she snuggled into his chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He gave a sigh of pleasure and his bad hand wrapped around her waist.

"Bellamy, you have to be careful, that's your bad hand."

He chuckled. "You are well worth the pain."

His arm tightened around her and they fell fast asleep.

* * *

Clarke hadn't slept so good in years. Not since her father died. But here she was, wrapped in Bellamy's arms, her body so well rested she was lazy. This was so wrong that it was right. What? Clarke shook her head in confusion before pressing her face closer to his neck. She sighed at the scent of him. It was a strange scent, a mix of musk and forest and man all wrapped up in one muscular package of deliciousness. Clarke slapped herself mentally at her thoughts and then attempted to move away from Bellamy.

His arms seemed to tighten around her when she did and his cheek nuzzled the top of her head. Her heart swelled.

_I need to get out of this before it gets too far. _Clarke wiggled experimentally and Bellamy groaned.

"Love, if you don't stop moving like that I think I might take you right here right now, injured or not."

Heat pooled between her legs and Clarke looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes were closed, but his jaw was clenched and his fingers were digging into her hip deliciously. His grip was tight enough that he could leave a mark, but not tight enough for it to hurt, which she liked. A little bit too much.

"Bellamy," she whispered. "I need to go get you some food."

Bellamy ignored her, pulling her closer to him. "Screw food," he nuzzled her again. "I'm quite comfortable."

Clarke sighed. _Stubborn ass. _

"Besides," he continued and she could literally feel him smirking. "Now I get to hold you forever, seeing as Finn now knows your mine."

Wait. _What?!_


	3. Caught Red Handed

**Warning: Mature content...well that is the rating of the book, but this is slightly more explicit than even you can imagine. ;) Don't like it I recommend you stop near the ending slightly.**

* * *

Clarke pulled back in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Bellamy couldn't help but chuckle. "Nothing."

He moved down to nuzzle her neck, brushing kisses on her jaw, lingering just below her lips. Clarke's face angled downward, meeting his lips. Even though she kissed him, he could feel her hesitance. It bothered him slightly, making him wonder if she was thinking about someone else...someone good for her...someone like Finn. Suddenly an urge overwhelmed him. The urge to have her completely and utterly out of control...for him, because of him. He shifted his weight and she moved under him, her arms gripping at his back, nails digging deep. A small moan left her lips, and he smirked.

It filled him with a compelling satisfaction that he made her moan. The noise enthralled him, spurred him forward, he wanted more...he needed more. That noise would be the death of him. Her hips bucked forward, her heated core brushing against his and another moan left her lips. He smiled. Someone cleared their throat, and Bellamy couldn't help the anger that filled him. Couldn't he have a single moment with his Clarke? Bellamy lifted his head to glare at the person who dared to disturb him.

Finn was standing casually in the doorway, resting his shoulder on the panel of the entrance. His blood boiled. His arms pulled Clarke tighter into him. When was it going to sink in to this kid that Clarke was his?

"I need to speak with Clarke."

Clarke made no move to get out of his arms, just burying her face into his chest, in what he felt was probably embarrassment. "I'll be right there, Finn."

Finn scowled. "I'll wait."

Clarke's warm breath tickled Bellamy's collarbone as she let out an exasperated sigh. She wiggled experimentally and Bellamy's arms pulled her as close as he could get. "No," he whispered. For once in his short life, he was scared. The fear came out of nowhere, and it overtook him completely. What was he afraid of? That Finn would take her from him? Or that maybe she preferred Finn's company to his own? Or maybe that she'd choose Finn instead of him? Maybe it was all of them. He'd never felt so insecure in his life. Clarke pressed a light kiss against his neck and he relaxed slightly. Or maybe he feared that he cared so much that losing her would break him, to Finn or otherwise.

"I'll be back soon." The soft words brought a source of peace. She was coming back. Slowly, his arms unwound themselves from her waist. Clarke leaned upward to press a sweet kiss to his lips. He almost smiled. Except he couldn't bring himself to with Finn in the room, attempting an alpha male posture. Was the asshole challenging him? Clarke slowly moved off the bed, watching Bellamy all the while, warning him with her eyes what she would do if he tried to do anything stupid. Bellamy sighed and laid back on the bed. She smiled gently at him, and then walked out with Finn. His scowl returned.

He wanted to kill something. He felt selfish. He wanted Clarke with him at all times, glued to his side. It was strange because he liked being alone before, but now when he was without Clarke, he truly felt alone, something he didn't like...at all. He sighed. But Clarke made him feel selfless too. When she was around, he wanted to give her everything he had in any way he could. If she asked for his soul, he would give it to her no questions asked. These emotions were so controversial he had no idea how to even begin to sort them out.

He attempted to sit up, wincing in pain as he did so.

"Need some help?"

He turned to the doorway and stared at the girl who was watching him intently. "Yeah."

She strode over to him, perking up the makeshift pillow behind him and helping him settle comfortably. "Thanks." He smiled as politely as he could. He remembered her vaguely, some girl he slept with when they'd first arrived. What was her name again? Kate, Kirsty, Kaitlyn?

"Kent." She smirked, and sat down at the edge of the bed. "I just came to check on how you were doing."

Bellamy grimaced. "Fine, a little in pain. It'll heal in a day or two."

She gave him a teasing grin. "Well you do have an excellent doctor, and she is really pretty."

Bellamy laughed. "I know."

Kent sobered quickly and gave him a fleeting glance. "Rumor has it you guys...hooked up..."

He shook his head. "No. Clarke's not like that. She hates me a little too much."

Bellamy's head throbbed painfully at the idea of Clarke hating him. He didn't think he could survive if she did. What the hell was wrong with him?

Kent chuckled. "Oh, I doubt that. Anyway, I'll check in with you later, alright?"

Bellamy couldn't help but laugh with her. "You should stay a little and chat with me, I'm cooped up here until Clarke gives the okay that I can leave."

Kent smiled, but shook her head. "Sorry, I have to help some of the guys catch dinner." She stood up and walked to the door. "Plus, I doubt that your girlfriend would like that."

Kent walked out before Bellamy could respond.

Girlfriend? There's nothing he wanted more. Among other things, one of them being sinking deep inside her sweet, beautiful body. His body heated to the image burning itself his mind. He wanted her...so badly. He wanted to...Bellamy took a deep breath. Quickly he glanced at the doorway. Clarke hadn't come back and Kent had left so he was all by himself. Temptation was too sweet. He released himself from his confining pants, hand wrapping around his erection and stroking himself. He hissed in pleasure. His hand moved rapidly, and he was so close.

"Bellamy?"

Clarke's voice rang out and he froze. He turned to her, and waited. Clarke was watching him with a smirk, something he'd never seen but loved because she looked so mischievous. "What are you doing?" He could hear the laughter in her voice.

Aw..._hell. _


	4. Understanding Feelings

That had been the most embarrassing moment Bellamy had ever experienced. And it had also been the happiest. When Clarke had walked in, she didn't judge him, just laughed and everything went back to normal. Several days had passed and he had healed. He smiled. At first he thought he and Clarke would drift apart, but instead they became friends of some sort. He and Finn had been there for her when Wells had been found dead. Well, mostly him. He would barely let Finn attempt to comfort her, which she hadn't seemed to have minded.

Clarke came back with a large bucket of water, glancing at him for a moment and then walking away. His stomach dropped. Was something wrong?

He followed her, attempting to catch up with her. "Hey, Princess."

She glanced at him. "Hey."

He frowned slightly. He felt ignored and he didn't like it. He sighed. Clarke made him feel things that worried him. The emotions were so strong...too strong. What if-?

"Are you alright?" Clarke gazed at him, a teasing smile on her lips. Bellamy grinned.

"That depends..." He stepped closer to Clarke, keeping enough distance so she didn't feel he was imposing on her, but close enough that he wouldn't attack her because she was too far away. Clarke moved closer to him, resting her hand on his chest, just above his heart. His heart raced and his stomach fluttered with nervousness. Yep, these feelings were definitely strong and growing stronger.

"On what?"

He drew closer, and Clarke's breath hitched, her piercing blue eyes meeting his. "Whether or not I get my good morning kiss."

Clarke's lips pressed against his, moving tenderly. He responded in kind, not wanting to ruin the moment. He felt the world disappearing. It was just Clarke and him, in the surrounding beauty of Earth. Just them and their lips and that's all he really cared about.

"Well hello there." Octavia's voice broke them apart, and Clarke rested her head against his shoulder, watching Octavia all the while.

"Hey, Octavia." Octavia grinned back at Clarke, who was smiling happily at her.

Bellamy growled at her. "What do you want?"

Octavia smirked and gestured towards Clarke. "I need to borrow your girlfriend."

Clarke chuckled, and he noticed the adorable flush of red on her cheeks. "She'll be right there."

Octavia shook her head and laughed, skipping away.

"I'll see you later?" Bellamy couldn't help the hope that rose in his voice. The things this girl did to him.

Clarke grinned. "The usual place?"

Bellamy nodded. He gently gripped her face, touching his lips to her cheek, slowly dragging them to her nose. "Later."

Clarke's eyes were closed in pleasure, her breathing ragged. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him tenderly. He stared at her retreating form and smiled. What Octavia and Kent had said bothered him slightly. The fact that their closest friends thought he and Clarke were together but they hadn't actually decided what they were yet confused him. But he wouldn't mind them being boyfriend and girlfriend. The idea of Clarke being his girlfriend made him feel like she actually belonged to him, and for her to actually consider him her boyfriend made him feel like he actually belonged to her. Now because they hadn't sorted anything out, people thought she was up for grabs no matter how much he told the guys to piss off.

And that pissed him off. He didn't trust anyone, except Clarke, Octavia and Jasper, who proved to be a pretty cool guy. Especially when he asked him for permission to go out with his sister. And with Murphy banished, he didn't have any one besides them. And because they were all he had now, they knew everything that was going on with him, including Clarke. He sighed. He wanted to ask her what she thought about them being boyfriend and girlfriend, or what she thought about them going out, or what she felt about him, or what she felt in general. Usually they would sleep together, and he would hold her in his arms at night, and they would kiss, but they never actually sat down to talk.

Well that was going to change...soon.

* * *

"Does it always feel like this?" Clarke couldn't help but ask as they patched up another kid.

"What does?"

Clarke felt the heat rush up to her cheeks. "This feeling." She gestured to her heart. Octavia smirked.

"You mean love?"

...Love...the thought of being in love with Bellamy no longer disgusted her as it might have months ago. Somehow, along the way she found herself liking the way he watched her when he thought she wasn't looking, or when he made sure she was always safe. She also found she liked it when he called her 'Princess'...a lot. "Love?"

Octavia chuckled, wrapping torn material around another kid's leg. "Yeah...love." Clarke watched as Octavia glanced over to where Jasper was sitting, who was completely entranced in an actual _book _they'd found during a scavenge. "What do you feel when you're around my brother?"

Clarke shrugged, looking away and unable to meet her eyes. Octavia laughed. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything if you don't love my brother, I'm just curious."

Clarke blushed. "It's so strange...the way Bellamy makes me feel. When he looks at me, I melt. I feel like I could conquer the Arc with the look that he gives me. When he speaks to me, I get shivers. When he touches me, I feel so complete, like I just found the lost piece of my puzzle. When he holds me, I feel safe, safer then I've ever been. Sometimes I feel like if I could just hug him, everything would go away and it would be just me and him like that forever and nothing would ever hurt us..." Clarke chuckled dreamily. She just began to realize the tension in the room and how eerily quiet it was.

Jasper then broke out laughing. "You are a love-struck fool. You are completely and utterly in love with that guy."

Clarke turned and glared at him. Octavia threw some cloth at him and scowled. "Leave Clarke alone, that's not her fault."

She glanced at Octavia, who had returned to her task with a grin. _Love. _Bellamy called her that when he didn't call her Princess. Every time he did that, she couldn't stop smiling. It filled her with a happiness that wouldn't leave her for days. That's when she realized how far she'd fallen. There wasn't a single thing she wouldn't do for him. She was completely, utterly, foolishly, wholeheartedly in love with Bellamy Blake. And she _loved_ it. She loved him with everything she had. He could be stubborn, cold, rough, possessive, jealous, sexy, sweet, compassionate, and one hell of a kisser. She needed him like she needed water or air. Clarke smiled. "I have to go."

Octavia nodded absentmindedly and Jasper was too occupied with that book that he didn't seem to care. Clarke took that as her opportunity to leave. She needed to find him. She wouldn't rest until she found him. Bellamy was working with some of the other younger members and she grinned. "Bellamy!"

Instantly he turned and grinned. "Hey, Princess, what's up?"

She moved as fast as she could towards him, pressing her lips against his, fingers tangling in his soft hair. His hands moved down to her waist, tightening around her. "God," he moaned as he pulled away. "I needed that. I missed you so much."

Clarke giggled. "I was in the pod, and I didn't leave you for that long."

He smiled tenderly at her. "It was almost like a forever for me, Princess."

Clarke smiled. "Bellamy, I need to tell you something."

He nuzzled her neck, now completely ignoring the younger kids who were groaning and moaning at how "disgusting" PDA was. "What is it?" His deep voice was muffled by the position his head was in, buried at the crook of her neck.

"I-"

The wind began a crazy whirlwind. A small aircraft ship appeared out of the sky, landing at a clearing a few meters away from them. They all watched in fascinated horror as the vehicle's door opened and out stepped two women. The first was young and pretty, a strong, manly aura surrounding her, the second an older version of Clarke herself, someone Clarke never thought she'd see again or wanted to see again. Clarke's mouth grew slack, her entire body stiffening and Bellamy's arms wrapped around her protectively.

Finn stepped out from the crowd, a look of disbelief and slight anxiousness on his face.

"Raven? Is that you?"

Raven's eyes found Finn and she let out a grin, running towards him and kissing him.

Clarke ignored them, her eyes glued to the woman who made no attempt to approach her, and Clarke wasn't moving anywhere either. She didn't want to talk to her mother, she wasn't worth her time. Clarke turned her back on her mother.

There was no way she was forgiving her any time soon.


	5. Protecting Love

**Sorry it's late, shit happened :/ Oh, please don't kill me...then I won't be able to finish the story...(this is in reference to what happens during the chapter)**

* * *

Clarke channeled her anger elsewhere and she couldn't hold it back. Not because this girl was kissing Finn, but because she seemed to know him, and the look on her face, the adoration made her realize that this girl was completely and utterly in love with Finn. Except that before she was with Bellamy, Finn had been with her. The little shit had a girlfriend.

"Clarke?" Bellamy's concerned voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Clarke huffed. "Remember how me and Finn were together a while back?"

Bellamy stiffened and nodded. "Well me and him were more than just together."

A dark look passed over his face, and Clarke gripped his face in her hands to force him to continue looking at her. "But that's not why I'm upset. I'm upset because that girl is obviously his girlfriend probably even before he was sent down here."

Bellamy's eyes focused a little more. "Which means that he was with me, while he was still with her." Clarke finished.

Bellamy's face softened into understanding and he pulled her into a hug. "I'll kill him don't worry."

He pulled away slightly and examined her. "Is that everything?" She sighed.

"My mom."

Bellamy threw a surprised glance at her mother behind her. "That's her?"

Clarke nodded. "I don't think I want to be near her right now."

Bellamy chuckled. "Good, because I plan on keeping you all to myself."

Clarke laughed and kissed him. His arms band around her. She loved this man right here. Slowly, she pulled away. "But I'm guessing we need to go back to work."

Bellamy groaned and pressed another soft kiss to her lips. "Yeah. We're going to go hunting soon."

"Bellamy!"

Bellamy scowled. "Or now apparently."

Clarke smiled. "I guess I'll see you later."

He smirked, nuzzling the side of her neck. His lips fastened on the soft skin and gave several hard sucks. Clarke moaned. Bellamy pecked her once more and grinned. "A little something to get me through the hunt."

Clarke flushed and shook her head, a grin creeping its way onto her lips. She watched him leave and sighed dreamily. Oh yeah, she was whipped.

* * *

Bellamy's grin never left his face. How could it? He had Clarke, and soon he would ask her to be with him forever.

"Come on Bellamy!"

His comrades were watching him with amusement. He chuckled. "Alright, I'm coming."

They'd caught several things, one of them being a huge panther, and Jesse had the claw marks to prove it. "Alright, let's get this back to camp."

Bellamy's hair stood on end. Someone was watching him. He stood in a defensive position. "Come out you coward!"

Murphy stepped out from behind several trees, a smirk on his lips and a cold glint in his eyes. "Hello, Bellamy."

Bellamy scowled, his grip tightening on his knife. "What do you want, Murphy?"

Murphy chuckled, toying with the small dagger in his hand. "I've come to send a message."

"Message?"

"From the grounders." Bellamy froze. The grounders?

"What is it they want?"

"They want you to stay away from Clarke."

Bellamy's body stiffened, his veins filling with adrenaline. His throat constricted. Away from Clarke? He'd rather die. "Why would they want that?" His voice was foreign to his own ears, strained and filled with pain.

Murphy laughed. "Because that's what they want. And if you don't..." Murphy grinned. "They'll kill the bitch."

Bellamy took a threatening step forward only to stop. Two masked people appeared beside Murphy, both armed and threatening. "In case you got any funny ideas."

"We both know you won't be able to know whether I stay away from her or not."

Murphy smirked sadistically. "Are you sure? We're everywhere. I mean if we saw you guys together before, why can't we now?"

Bellamy hung his head. What was he going to do? "Do yourself a favor Bellamy. Listen to us. Because if you don't..."

Bellamy glared up where Murphy had been standing. He was going to find him and kill him. Somehow. He trudged towards camp. How was he going to stay away from Clarke? He knew the answer to that. But if he broke her heart, it would be like breaking his. She didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve the pain this would inflict on her. Then again, he didn't know if he _could_ do this. One look from her and he would forget everything. He wouldn't be able to handle it, just the thought of her eyes shining with the pain he'd caused made him want to jump the same cliff Charlotte had. How could he live without holding her or kissing her or touching her? He needed her, he wanted her, he lo-

_No Bellamy. You know what you need to do._

Bellamy sighed. He loved her. He loved Clarke Griffin. He needed her because he loved her. He loved her so much. It sounded cliche, how now he needed to break her heart because he loved her. Clarke was his heart, his princess and whether he liked it or not, he needed to protect her. Maybe, just maybe she'd find someone else. The words offered a slight solace until he began thinking of her in another man's arms and he realized he'd kill anyone who touched her in any way he deemed inappropriate. He was that selfish. He found Clarke by herself working on the side of the pod and approached her.

He couldn't help but admire her beauty, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, she was strong, she was independent, she would survive. Clarke turned to look at him and smiled, only to frown again. Bellamy couldn't help but notice how even if she frowned she was still beautiful, even if he preferred her smiling, adored her when she smiled.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Clarke's concern made him ache. What was he going to do? He already knew the answer but it didn't make him feel any better...at all.

Bellamy took a deep breath, he couldn't look her in the eye, he knew it. His jaw clenched. The grounders would pay for this, and so would that little bitch Murphy. "Clarke..." His throat constricted. _Come on, get the words out. You have to...they'll kill her. _

"Clarke, we can't be together. It just won't work."

He turned and walked away. He couldn't turn fast enough. He saw her expression:hurt, lost, confused. It tore at him. It felt like someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. The need to turn around and beg for forgiveness was burning inside of him, his very soul on fire. But the need to protect her was stronger. When he knew he got far away enough, his body collapsed. He didn't have the energy to move forward...his heart was gone, one part with the girl he loved, the other on the floor where he stood when he broke her heart.

And for the first time ever, Bellamy cried.

* * *

**Please don't kill me just yet...it needed to be done. Love you guys, I promise that this will fix itself :) And before you attempt to assassinate me, you have to keep in mind that this is a drama t.v show, so obviously their relationship isn't going to be all rainbows and sunshine. If it did it would have...a lack of character development...so yeah. **


	6. Confused

**Quick Read: Okay so I edited the end of chapter 4 and the beginning of chapter 5 because Sillyfox777 made me realize that I don't necessarily have to go with the story line, which was what I was trying to do, but then she made me realize I don't necessarily _need _to do that so those edited parts are dedicated to her. :) Okay  
**

**Without further ado... **

* * *

Murphy glowered at the grounder leader, the man he needed to follow if he wanted to survive, the man who could kill him whenever he wanted to. "Why can't we just kill the bitch?"

The grounder watched him, tattoos stark against the paleness of his skin. "Because its not necessary."

Murphy's grip tightened on his knife, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by the leader. "Then why would you have me tell Bellamy to leave Clarke alone?"

The leader moved so rapidly, Murphy never saw him coming. His arm pressed against his throat, and Murphy gagged, squirming in the grounder's grip.

"You will follow my commands...or you'll end up like that goggles kid...only worse." The words were spoken calmly, the leader never one to lose his cool, but the threat remained in his words, the way his arm pressed harder into his throat and the way his jaw clenched in agitation. The grounder smirked, releasing Murphy and backing away slowly.

Murphy fell to the floor, sputtering from the lack of oxygen, his hand attempting to smooth out the ache of his neck.

"If you have a problem with that, well I'm sure no one would mind if we had human for dinner one night."

Murphy scowled at the floor. He didn't know what to do. If he left he'd be stuck out all alone, with no one to help him. He'd be defenseless. "No sir, I don't have a problem with that."

The grounder chuckled.

"What should I do with him, Maglor?" Murphy's body tightened at the voice..._her voice_.

Murphy glanced up, eyeing the beautiful grounder that watched him, that cared for him. Maglor sat back in his chair, a hand waving dismissively in Anya's direction. Anya moved towards him, gripping his arm and hauling him up.

Maglor glanced at them as they passed by but said nothing. Anya directed him towards his room, not bothering for any short conversation.

Murphy glanced at her. "Anya?"

She glanced back. "What?"

He shrugged, a smirk on his lips. "So I hear that Jaylyn is available."

Anya stiffened beside him. "Really?" Her voice was tight.

"Yeah." Murphy turned to stare at her, stopping in his track. "Do you think she's into me?"

Anya slammed him against the wall, pressing close to him. "Does it matter?" she snarled and Murphy chuckled, a small smile on his lips.

"Maybe."

Anya snarled, her lips crashing against his and Murphy moaned.

"How about now?" Her eyes glinted fiercely, possessiveness and lust darkening the beautiful forest green.

Murphy grinned, shook his head and crushed his lips against hers.

* * *

Bellamy rested against the tree, facing away from camp, an old whiskey bottle clasped in his hand. So many questions ran through his head. Why did they only threaten him and Clarke? Why not the entire camp? He doubted it was about the camp, if the grounders wanted, they could storm them and kill them all. So why was it just about him? Why was he so important that they'd kill Clarke if he didn't her alone.

Bellamy brought the bottle to his lips, taking a deep gulp of the liquid and relishing the burn as it slid down his throat. He missed Clarke. He missed her so much. He needed to find some way to overcome this, he needed to...he slammed his head back against the rough bark. What was he talking about?

He already broke Clarke's heart, even if he could find away out of this situation, he doubted she would forgive him. Especially with the cold shoulder he's been giving her this past week.

_It's not like you had a choice._ He sighed. _If you didn't listen, they would have killed Clarke._

Of course, he didn't know that for sure, but this was Murphy, and Murphy wouldn't hesitate to kill Clarke. In fact, the bastard would enjoy doing it. So if anything, he should take the threat seriously because it came from Murphy _and _the grounders. He could take Murphy any day, but from what Clarke had told him, the grounders were not someone you wanted to mess with.

Clarke...

His body ached in the worst of ways, his head spinning, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest. He frowned, taking another deep gulp of the whiskey.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

* * *

If Clarke had thought breaking up with Finn hurt, this hurt 100 times worse. She felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly in the heart, each time digging the knife deeper.

Bellamy had been avoiding her all week, and as much as it pained her to do so, she knew it was for the best. He didn't want to be with her, and the last thing she wanted to do was make him unhappy, so what she needed to do was focus on surviving. That and ignoring her mother. But that wasn't much of a problem, the other kids hadn't taken to well to an adult in their midst again, so her mother spent most of her time with Monty and Raven in the pod, trying to find some way to communicate.

Raven was actually a really cool chick. She was funny and a total bad-ass, never taking anyone's shit. Clarke had forgiven Finn, because even though he had a girlfriend, she wasn't that innocent either. The entire time she'd been with him, she'd found herself thinking of Bellamy, even when they'd had sex, she'd thought of Bellamy.

Clarke wrapped her arms around her knees, tucking her chin between her arms and sighed. Sadly, even with everything going on, she couldn't focus on surviving. She wanted answers. Was she not good enough?

The tree behind her rustled and Clarke glanced behind her, relaxing when she saw it was Bellamy's friend Jesse.

"Hey, nurse."

Clarke gave him a small smile. "Hey."

He examined her and stared blankly ahead. "Ya know, I have a girlfriend up there."

Clarke watched him suspiciously as he continued. "And I don't know if I'm going to see her again."

Jesse turned and stared right back at her. "But I have hope that I will."

Clarke looked away. "Why are you telling me this?"

She heard Jesse sigh beside her. "Because obviously you and Bellamy were a thing, and now your both acting like depressed bitches."

Clarke scowled at him, rolling her eyes and returning to blankly staring at the view in front of her. "Sorry."

She stared at him again, wondering why he decided to come talk to her now. "I just think that you guys should kiss and make up, that's all. Then everything would go back to the way it was." His voice grew quiet, and suddenly the dull ache in her heart became a shattering pain. Her eyes blurred, the tears she'd never let herself shed before were now spewing out like a waterfall.

"It doesn't matter what I want, I love him to much to make him unhappy. And from what happened last week, he's unhappy with me." Clarke didn't care that she just told Bellamy's friend that she was in love with Bellamy, she didn't care that Jesse moved towards her and hugged her, she didn't care about anything right now. She just hurt so badly and she was finally able to let it out.

Clarke just let it all go and cried into Jesse's chest.


	7. Someone's Jealous

"Tell me about her. What's she like?"

Clarke rested against the bark of a tree, watching Jesse, who was adding kindle to their small fire. Her face was splotchy, trails of dried tears streaking her face. Jesse gave her a small pitying smile before resting his back on his own tree.

"She's amazing, everything anyone could ever ask for." Jesse drew a deep breath, focusing on the small patch of dirt between his feet. "She has this smile, and when she smiles it lights up the world. Every time I imagine the scent of chocolate, I think of her." He chuckled lightly. "She has this tangle of brown hair she likes to call curls and these deep grey eyes that remind me the steel panels on the Ark. She's tall, for a girl, I guess, but to me she's my shortie. When she walks," he paused and sighed dreamily. "She has this grace, a cat-like stealth to her walk, but at the same time she walks like a goddess, however goddesses are supposed to walk anyway. She's perfect."

Clarke smiled. "She sounds amazing."

"Clarke...you know that he didn't just end it because he wanted to, right? There's something that's been bothering him for the past few days...it just doesn't make sense for him to-"

"Jesse, don't. Whatever his reasons are, I understand. It was his choice to end it anyway. Not that there was much to end in the first place."

If Jesse was curious, he didn't pry. He simply stood up, dusted himself off, grabbed one of the long sticks he had and placed the tip into the fire. "Come on, we have to get going. People'll get worried."

The stick's tip lit brilliantly, and Jesse kicked dirt into the flame on the ground. Jesse ventured into the forest, and Clarke followed behind him. As they reached camp, she could hear people shouting.

"Well, when did you see her?"

Was that...Bellamy?

"I don't know. Clarke hasn't been in camp since this morning."

"What the hell are you talking about?" A warm feeling settled in her stomach. He was worried. Bellamy was _worried_...about _her_!

The other guy's voice seemed to rise in irritation. "Why do you care anyway, I thought you guys weren't together anymore."

Clarke's heart sunk. He got that right.

"I don't care what you think about the situation I'm in because it doesn't concern you. Did anyone go after her?"

His tone was softer that it was before, like he was tired or depressed or both. "Yeah, I think so."

"Who?" She could hear the tension in Bellamy's voice and she smirked. Well then, what a strange development.

"I think it was Jesse."

Without thinking it through even remotely, she gripped Jesse's arm and dragged him with her from behind the trees. Bellamy turned to glare at them, his eyes softened slightly when they landed on her and hardened again when the landed on Jesse.

"Where the hell have you two been!" His supposed question was more of a scold, like he was trying to reprimand them for being out too late.

Jesse chuckled. "Sorry mom, didn't know I had curfew."

Clarke giggled and Bellamy growled.

"Jesse, why were you guys out so long?"

Clarke smirked at Jesse, who smirked back, catching on to her little idea. "Don't worry, he was just keeping me company." She didn't spare Bellamy a glance, simply stared at Jesse like they had an unknown secret only they shared.

"Oh really?" She felt the waves of possessiveness rolling off of Bellamy as they warmed her very soul.

She dropped the smirk, simply staring at Jesse in what she hoped was some kind of intimate feeling. She winked at Jesse with her left eye, the one that Bellamy couldn't see, so he knew that this was still part of her plan.

"Really." The reply was short and simple, but filled with all the emotion she could pretend to have and now there was a jealousy that was added to the waves of Bellamy's emotions.

Jesse chuckled, his eyes twinkling in mischief. Out of impulse, she decided to torture Bellamy just a little bit more and leaned up to give Jesse a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Jesse gave her a small, sad smile, rubbed her arm in a sort of comfort, nodded towards Bellamy and turned to leave. Clarke didn't miss, however, the gleam in his eyes when he glanced at her again. That look screamed _You Owe Me! _and that was most definitely true. She finally turned towards Bellamy, who was glowering at her.

"Well, aren't you two just cozy." His sarcasm made her smile slightly. Well, someone was jealous.

"Jesse's nice, he was telling me about his life back on the Ark."

"All day long?" The bitterness rose in his voice as his gaze moved to the ground.

"No. We talked about other things too."

Bellamy's dark gaze lifted and met hers, not bothering to hide his emotions. She saw...everything. The easiest to spot was the jealous and possessive glint in his eyes as he stared at her, but behind that she noticed the worry, the concern, the sadness, the anger. He wasn't hiding anything, showing her with his eyes how he truly felt, and her heart melted.

A moment passed, and Clarke took the initiative to end the moment, clearing her throat and glancing around. "Well...good night Bellamy."

A sad look passed his face, but he smiled gently. "Good night Clarke."

A dark feeling settled in her in her stomach. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to hold him, she wanted him to hold her, she wanted...she wanted him. She wanted him back so badly. She smiled sadly at him, turning away. She knew it was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

* * *

Bellamy had never wanted to kill someone more than he did at this moment in time. Jesse was so smug when Clarke had kissed him. His hands tightened in fury. He knew that even if it wasn't willingly, he wasn't with Clarke anymore, so there shouldn't be a reason for him to feel like this, but in his mind, she still belonged to him. Only him, no one else.

Jesse was a good friend of his, but if it came down to watching Clarke with him or beating him to a pulp, the latter sounded more enjoyable. It might even ease his frustration. He needed a good fight. For once this week, Clarke looked happy, and that thought made him want to throw up. Jealousy coursed through him and his fist swung into the rough bark of a tree.

"Damn, if you liked her that much, why'd you dump her."

Bellamy glared at Kent, who was resting against the pod. "Trust me it wasn't a choice."

Kent's face scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Bellamy huffed. "Nothing."

"You know, if it helps you, I can keep Jesse occupied, so he's not all over Clarke."

Bellamy felt his body tighten. "He was all over her?" His voice was rough with possessiveness, he didn't know how long he would be able to keep this up. Suddenly, the idea of Kent helping him out sounded great. Anything to keep Jesse away from Clarke. "What do you want in return?"

Kent smiled genuinely this time. "Nothing, I just know how Clarke feels is all, and if the guy didn't really want to end it, then who am I to not help them out?"

Bellamy smiled sadly. "Thanks."

He moved past her, entering his tent and resting himself on his makeshift bed. He sighed. He knew he didn't have the right to feel this way, seeing as he and Clarke were no longer together, but in his mind and in his heart, she belonged to him and only him. He didn't care that he no longer had a claim on her, if Jesse wanted something more than friendly, his blood would be spilled. He didn't care, no one touched his woman. Tomorrow, he would stake a claim on her, and Jesse would _have _to leave her alone. If he didn't, he didn't know what he would do.

He closed his eyes, trying to get some type of sleep, but he knew that it wasn't going to happen. And he tossed and turned all night, hoping that Clarke wouldn't hate him when he staked his claim.

Bellamy didn't get a wink of sleep. He wondered where Clarke was, wondered if she, after she spoke with him, went back to Jesse. His hands clenched tightly, he could feel his nails digging into his palm, breaking his skin. Suddenly, the spell broke. He hadn't realized that he had completely broken the promise he'd made until he'd broken the promise. He had spoken to Clarke. He put her in danger because he was so stupid and foolish and jealous. He scowled. Well, what's done is done. Now all he had to do was protect her with his life. No matter the cost.

Bellamy removed the clothes he'd fallen asleep with, rising his face with water near his bed and slipping on his pants again. He didn't bother donning a shirt, he wanted Clarke to see him like this. He wanted her to ache just like he did.

He strode out of his tent and froze. Clarke was there, sitting with Jesse, talking and laughing, Jesse's arm wrapped around her shoulders. His eyes filled with the color red. Blood red. He knew he was out for blood, more specifically Jesse's. He strode towards them, shoving Jesse back and his hand wrapping around his neck.

"Stay away from her."

Jesse struggled in his grip and faintly he could he Clarke shouting, but he kept all of his focus on Jesse.

"She's mine Jesse, and if I see you near her again, I'll kill you, whether you're my friend or not. I won't have you coddling my woman."

Bellamy's hand released Jesse and he turned to find Clarke watching him, her eyes admiring the view of his naked chest. Good that's what he wanted.

He moved closer to her, and right now not even a grounder could have stopped him. "You better remember that too."

Clarke's eyes met him and her haze of lust became one of confusion. "What?"

"You're mine, Princess." Bellamy moved so close, their noses touched. "And don't you forget it."

Bellamy strode past her. He needed to kill something.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. **


	8. Finn Didn't Compare

Clarke had never been so angry in her life. Or more turned on. Bellamy was a sexy ticking time bomb just waiting to go off, and she knew that when he exploded, shit was going down. Shaking those thoughts from her head she moved over to Jesse who was still sputtering, hand soothing his throat.

"Come on" Clarke helped him up and brought him towards the pod. "Octavia will help you."

Several hours passed and Jesse was a bit better so Clarke helped him out to go to an assembly of sorts that Bellamy had called. They approached the back of the group, Clarke's arms aching from supporting Jesse.

_Damn, how hard did Bellamy hurt him? _

"Is he looking?"

Clarke glanced at Jesse who's head was down. "Who?"

She caught the small smirk hidden from the rest of the group. "Your lover boy."

Clarke flushed and glanced around. Sure enough, Bellamy's gaze was on her, raking her possessively. She shivered, heat pooling between her thighs. He glanced at Jesse, who was now watching her, his gaze burning into her skull. She watched as Bellamy's muscles tightened, his fists clenching. Clarke's hands tightened defiantly and Bellamy's gaze moved onto her again. Suddenly touching Jesse felt wrong. The group grew larger and he moved his gaze away from them. Jesse chuckled.

"Don't do anything stupid like this morning, he might actually kill you this time."

Jesse grinned at her. "That's why you're my human shield."

Clarke laughed and glanced around. Where was her mother? She would have been here. Jasper was no longer sick so her mother didn't need to take care of him anymore. Bellamy cleared his throat, diverting all her attention to him.

"When we first arrived, our plan was to get supplies from Mount Weather. However, there were complications." Bellamy threw a quick glance at Jasper, who was coddling Octavia. "Well, we had Monty redraw the map Clarke had. Now 20 of us will be going on different routes toward Mount Weather. We _need _these supplies. Food is running short and soon we will be the Ark all over again, except this time, we'll probably start eating each other." Bellamy glanced around, observing the reactions of the others.

"We will be back in about a week. If it takes us longer, assume we're dead and continue life as it was. We cannot have anyone else coming after us." Uncertain glances were thrown around and one of the younger members moved up towards Bellamy.

"How will we survive with out you, Bellamy?"

Clarke smiled. Bellamy had always been good with children and her heart always melted when she watched him with them. Bellamy moved down towards the kid and smiled gently at him. "It's already taken care of." Bellamy stood rigid. "I've assigned those in charge. Finn will be left as the man in command. The others are Michael, Ararat, and Dom. They will help Finn run the camp. Jasper will be in charge of the water and Octavia in charge of food." He paused, his voice then becoming more harsh. "I warn you now. When it comes to Octavia, I have a sort of sixth sense. If anything happens to her, I will find some way to kill anyone who tries to harm her. She will also be under guard. There will be security protecting the camp from grounders, but I recommend all of you continuing to build the wall." Bellamy then went on to shooting out the list of people who were going: one map reader, one protector and two supply carriers.

"Clarke, Kent and Jesse. You're with me. Get your gear, a weapon or two and meet me back here in five minutes. Meeting dismissed."

What? Clarke turned to ask Jesse what was going on and then she felt lips on hers. Quickly, she pulled back, repulsed by any other lips touching hers other than Bellamy's. Jesse had a smug face and was watching someone in front of them.

_Oh no. _Clarke turned and watched as Bellamy tried to fight his way towards them, several of his friends, including Jasper holding him back.

"I'll kill you, Jesse, don't think I won't! I warned you to stay away from my woman!" Bellamy's voice was snarled, anger radiating off of him like a monstrous aura. _Dammit Jesse. _Clarke scowled at Jesse, nodding her head to Octavia to take Jesse away from there. She did, and Clarke turned to calm down Bellamy.

She approached him cautiously, placing both hands on his handsome face, forcing him to look at her. "Bellamy."

At first he didn't respond, simply continued to struggle against the hands holding him. "Bellamy."

Clarke's voice was stronger now, the tone more demanding and Bellamy turned his glare on her. Finally. "Bellamy, calm down."

Bellamy snarled. "No, I'll kill him. I warned him."

Clarke glanced at the guys who were holding Bellamy back, the fear clearly on each of their faces, except Jasper who was watching with mild amusement. "It's alright guys, I got it." They glanced at one another and hesitantly let go. Instantaneously, Clarke wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

"Bellamy stop. Jesse was just being stupid."

"He kissed you." He argued, but his hands wrapped themselves around her body, pulling her close, his cheek resting against her hair.

"He was trying to rile you up."

He held her as tight as he could manage and Clarke gave a happy sigh. "Well," Bellamy growled. "It worked."

Clarke chuckled. Slowly, she unwound herself from Bellamy's arms and slowly he released her too. "I'm going to get my pack." Bellamy nodded stiffly and Clarke moved away.

Time to die, she thought bitterly.

* * *

They'd set out and Bellamy went back to giving her the cold shoulder. There was a frown that hadn't left her face since they left camp. Jesse and Kent were getting along swimmingly, talking animatedly behind them. Since Bellamy was ignoring her again, she paid him no attention, sticking her face into her map and gluing her eyes there. She'd catch him glancing at her once every few minutes, but he never spoke to her and kept a distance that had fire running through her veins. She wouldn't let him get to her. She'd let Finn get to her and she'd been a mess afterwards. Then again, what she felt for Finn didn't compare in the slightest to what she felt for Bellamy. Clarke stopped.

She glanced around, noticing that Jesse and Kent were no longer behind them. "Where did they go?"

Bellamy paused, examining their surroundings. "I have no idea."

Clarke felt something wet fall onto her forehead. She wiped it away. More of it came, and suddenly they were in the middle of a downpour.

"Come on!" Bellamy yelled. He grabbed her arm, dragging her with him. They ran for several minutes, finding a small cave and ducking inside. Clarke squeezed uncomfortably in, sitting down and taking several deep breaths. Bellamy sat beside her, watching her for a few moments.

"Do we have any food?"

Clarke nodded, reaching into her pack and pulling out some dried meat, something they'd learned several weeks back. Hesitantly she handed him some and tried to put some distance between them. Bellamy's head shot up and his eyes narrowed at her movements. "What are you doing?"

Clarke's eyes widened and she glared at him. "Moving away from you, what do you think I'm doing?"

Bellamy glared at her. "Well why don't you move back."

"Why should I?"

Bellamy smirked. "Well being close never bothered you before."

Clarke scowled, fists clenching. "Well that was before you decided to dump and avoid me like a plague."

Bellamy looked away.

"Exactly." Clarke smiled dryly. "And seeing as we're no longer anything, I don't have to be near you."

He turned to face her again, a scowl on his handsome face. "Just because we're not together doesn't mean we have to act like enemies."

Clarke smirked. "I'm not acting like we're enemies. I'm acting like we're acquaintances, which we are."

Bellamy moved to face her, inching closer as he did so. "Bullshit. We've been through so much together, and we've even been together so don't even try to act like we don't even know each other. We've spent days just talking about ourselves, so don't even try to pull that shit."

Clarke looked away from him. She wanted to hate him so badly, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to do so.

"Clarke, this is bigger than the both of us, that I swear to you. And I never wanted to end things with you. I wanted to be with you. So badly that sometimes it hurt."

"Apparently not," she muttered, her eyes filling with tears. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't show weakness because of some guy. Except that this wasn't some guy, this was Bellamy. Sexy, jerk-face Bellamy. A Bellamy that was once for a short time hers.

"Dammit Clarke. Fine, you want me to share everything? Grounders wanted to hurt you, and I wasn't going to let them to, so I just did what they told me to do." Bellamy's voice softened to a whisper. "Even now, I follow the stupidest orders to protect the people I l-"

Clarke's lips met his in the dark, seeking warmth and comfort in the man she loved. She didn't know what he was going to say and right now she didn't care. She just wanted him. All of him. Bellamy's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him. Frantically, they tore at each other's clothes, lips tasting, hands roaming. His hands caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Clarke groaned into his mouth. Her hands skimmed his stomach, feeling the hard muscle contract. Bellamy laid Clarke on the hard floor, laving her neck with his tongue as his hands caressed her sides.

Clarke moaned. His lips skimmed down her lower body, teasing her flesh, nipping lightly at the skin below her navel. Her hips bucked upward and she groaned.

"Clarke..." Bellamy's voice stroked her heat, warmth pooling between her legs. Her eyes met his. His eyes gazed tenderly at her, his hand skimming her cheek. "Are you sure?"

Her heart melted. She rested her weight on her elbows, pushing up and molding her lips with his. Bellamy spurred to life, his fingers digging into her thighs. She felt him position himself and moaned. Slowly, his hips moved forward, sinking deep within her. Clarke gasped. This felt _amazing. _Her time with Finn didn't even compare. In any sense. Everything about this felt so right, and so delicious. His hips moved at a wicked pace, not too fast and not too slow, each time hitting her _there. _Her hips moved against his and Bellamy groaned. She could feel her body tightening, she was so close.

"Bellamy..." Her back arched, the tension in her body releasing, her womb clenching. Bellamy groaned, pressing his face in the crook of her neck.

"Bellamy!" He rode out her orgasm, spilling himself into her. He collapsed onto her and she nuzzled his cheek. He groaned again, rolling off of her and gathering her into his arms.

"Mine," he whispered. Clarke's body clenched, why did he have to sound so hot when he said that. She sighed and pressed her face into his neck.

"Mine," he growled. She pulled away slightly, her face scrunched in confusion. His eyes blazed, gaze hot on hers. "Say it."

Clarke's brow scrunched in confusion. "What?"

His fingers moved lower, soft and probing. Clarke bit her lip and whimpered. "Say it."

His fingers slid into her sensitive core and she gasped. Her hands tightened on his shoulders. "Bellamy?"

He pressed his face into her neck, latching onto a sensitive spot on her neck. Clarke moaned.

"Say it. Say you're mine."

Her mouth couldn't seem to form words. Instead, she released a whimper. His fingers ceased their torture and she whimpered again, her hips bucking against them.

"Okay! Okay! Bellamy, I'm yours...please."

She almost scowled at the triumphant smirk, but his fingers resumed and she cried out.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Love the reviews you guys give me, if you would be so kind as to leave me more :) Thanks for reading**


	9. Changing

**Sorry for anyone if anyone is confused but its Kent, not Kane, Kane's the guy from the Ark and I accidentally mixed up their names but I fixed it. So Bellamy's female friend/ex-one night stand is Kent and Kane is Kane. Okay. Let's continue.**

* * *

Bellamy's heart raced in delight as he watched the love of his life sleeping in his arms. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. Clarke was breathing deeply, her face serene, hair splayed wildly from their previous play. He nuzzled her hair, inhaling and smiling gently at her. Nothing had ever been more perfect. Clarke stirred in his arms, yawning and stretching, her stomach rubbing against his erection, and he bit his lip to hold in a groan. Clarke's face pressed into his neck, latching onto a soft spot and nipping at it lightly.

Bellamy groaned. "Clarke, don't tempt me."

He heard her muffled giggle and bit back a smile. She pulled back slightly to look at him, and he'd never seen her so happy. She seemed to have a sort of glow, her skin luminous, eyes twinkling. He let out a small sigh of contentment. He stared into her deep green eyes and slowly leaned down for a kiss. Their lips met gently, molding together in a love-filled moment of ecstasy. His tongue caressed hers lovingly, hands cupping her and moving her as close as he could manage. Their kiss heated into a passionate fire, igniting both of them, and Bellamy realized that no matter how close he had her it would never be close enough. Nothing would. But he would try to get as close as he could. His hands caressed her lovingly as his mouth demanded her heart and soul. He pulled back and smiled.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Abby Griffin never expected to be where she was right now. She was here working beside Grounders. It was impossible to believe, but nothing was going back to the way it was. Things on the Ark needed to change and right now she was planning on changing them. The people would come down soon, and the leadership needed to change. Maglor stood beside her, examining the plans.

"What about your daughter?"

Abby grimaced, avoiding all contact. "She will be left alone. But Bellamy, however, will not. He poses a threat. He needs to die."

Inside, Abby felt like this was wrong, she knew it, but she wasn't going to sacrifice more people because of bad leadership. Maglor beside her smirked.

"That does sound quite nice. From what I heard he tortured one of our own."

Abby threw Maglor a surprised glance. "Really?"

Maglor scowled fiercely. "Yes. And he will pay."

* * *

Murphy's arms tightened around Anya's waist and he smiled at the small sigh she released as she nuzzled into his chest. What would Maglor do if he found out?

Anya nuzzled him again and murmured, "Stop worrying."

Murphy glanced down at her. "What?"

She moved away slightly to look up at him. "You're worried about something, probably Maglor and what he would think." She chuckled. "Don't worry. He knows. And he doesn't care. He doesn't really care much about what you do as long as you follow orders."

Murphy grinned. "Good. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Anya's expression softened considerably, eyes tender with a deep emotion that pulled at his gut. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. "Anya."

She pecked his lips and then moved to rest against his chest, yawning as she became comfortable. "Hmm?"

"Anya, I love you."

Anya stiffened considerably and Murphy was quick to try and fix the situation. "I know you probably don't feel the same about me bu-"

Anya's lips found his, caressing his gently. She smiled. "I love you, Murphy. I-"

A knock echoed in their quiet room, interrupting their moment. Murphy gave an exasperated sigh. "What is it?"

"Maglor wants to see you."

Murphy glanced at Anya, who shrugged and gave him a concerned glance. He smiled gently and brushed his lips against her forehead. He stood, moving to find his clothes, trying to ignore the heated stare coming from the bed. "Anya, I won't be able to focus if you look at me like that."

He heard her giggle and smiled. "Well," she responded. "Then you can come back faster and we can continue where we left off."

Murphy groaned, tugging on his clothes and marching out before he decided to never leave his bedroom.

Murphy hurried to find Maglor, his body demanding to end this meeting as soon as possible so he could do what he really wanted to do-have Anya...again.

He found himself freezing at the entrance, staring into the eyes of Abby Griffin, Clarke's mother. The Arks doctor.

"Hello." The woman smiled coldly, like she was a shell of a person and someone had ripped out her soul. Maglor stood beside her in a warrior stance, watching Murphy with predatory eyes. Murphy shuddered internally.

Maglor smirked. "Looks like you finally get to do what you want, Murphy."

Murphy's face scrunched in confusion, his brow furrowing and his mouth quirking down into a frown. "What are you talking about?"

Maglor chuckled and Abby became expressionless, like a humanoid robot. "What he means is that you finally get to kill Bellamy. I hear that it's quite important to you to enact revenge."

Murphy shuddered visibly. Abby Griffin's voice was devoid of emotion. She wasn't acting like Clarke's mother, she was acting like a heartless killer. She was acting like a Grounder. Recomposing his composure, he gave a stiff nod, his insides turning numb.

"Great!" Maglor clapped his hands together at an attempt to 'ease' the tension in the room, yet, Murphy knew that hidden sadistic look under that regained composure. There was the tiniest of smirks on Maglor's face, like he enjoyed Murphy's small sign of weakness and Abby's lack of empathy. "You can go now."

He returned to Anya's and his room and strode in, freezing when he noticed Kent and Jesse, sitting on the bed talking to Anya in a heated discussion. All three pairs of eyes turned to him and he gave them a weak smile.

Anya approached him, resting one hand on his shoulder and the other cupping his cheek, her thumb, caressing his cheek in a soothing manner. "What is it?"

Murphy couldn't meet her eyes. "They want me to kill Bellamy."

Anya didn't move, simply waited for him to continue. "If you'd asked me before I met you, I would have jumped to the chance, but now, I don't know if I can. I don't want to kill people anymore." He lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I want to be a man that deserves you, and killing someone, and using revenge as means to kill them is not the man I want to be for you."

Anya leaned up and kissed him. Murphy's body relaxed, wetness pooling behind his closed lids. His arms banded around her body, and he clutched at her tightly. Anya pulled back slightly.

"Good. Because you're perfect being the man you are now," she murmured.

Kent cleared her throat. "We can't kill anyone. Especially Bellamy."

Murphy turned his focus to them, and Jesse nodded his head in agreement. "Bellamy is a good man."

Kent laughed. "And tough as hell too. He beat up Jesse."

Murphy smirked. "And you don't want to kill him? I'm surprised."

Jesse laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, a habit he couldn't seem to shake. "Well, it was actually my fault. If I hadn't been hanging all over Clarke, he never would of gone after me."

Murphy laughed, but sobered almost instantly. "Maglor's going to ask you to report everything on the camp. You know that."

Jesse and Kent shared a look. Kent spoke up first. "We're actually leaving. And not coming back."

"We're going to live at the camp." Jesse concluded.

Murphy couldn't contain his surprise, but soon replaced it with a grin. "You have really settled there, haven't you."

Jesse nodded. "I met someone, Kent's going about sleeping with any man or woman she can get her hands on, Bellamy and I are friends and to regain his trust, I will need to apologize and tell him the whole Clarke thing was just a ploy to get them back together, and Clarke and I are actually friends too."

Kent smirked. "I just go there for sex, but Bellamy is actually a friend of mine."

Murphy and Anya laughed, exchanging a glance and nodding at each other in agreement.

"When did you plan on going?"

Jesse smirked, catching the look Murphy and Anya shared. "Actually? Now."

Murphy grabbed a pack and stuffed a few things in there, gesturing for Anya to do the same. "Well then, let's get going."

* * *

Clarke gave a cry, reaching her third release in the span of two hours. If they kept this up, she wouldn't be able to walk for days. Bellamy smirked as if he read her thoughts, dragging her onto with him, and sliding himself into her. They groaned. Clarke rested her head at the base of his neck, mewling softly.

"Do you want me not to walk for days?"

Bellamy gave a tight chuckle, his hips thrusting upwards as his hands guided her hips. They were resting against the furthest wall of the cave, in a sitting position, Clarke straddling him. This position gave them access to new amounts of pressure, and Bellamy was making sure he found all of them. Clarke's sensitive core slammed onto Bellamy's cock and Clarke cried out in her release. Bellamy gave a grunt, releasing himself with her. She collapsed against him and she managed to see Bellamy's tired grin before she rested her eyes.

"This is fun." The amused tone in his voice made her want to slap him and she would have if she didn't feel so satisfied. Clarke nuzzled his neck in exhaustion.

"Or...we could just relax and cuddle."

Bellamy chuckled, his chest rumbling in the light laughter. "We should do that now."

Clarke yawned. "And for the rest of the time we're in here."

They had been trapped there for a day, and still the storm had not let up. Bellamy rested himself against the wall, his arms holding up a now sleeping Clarke.

He smiled. Nothing had ever been more perfect.

"Hey...Clarke."

She hummed in acknowledgement, resting her cheek against his heart, her hand rubbing small soothing circles on his wrist.

"You wanna dance in the rain with me?" Bellamy tried to keep a cool composure, not realizing how whipped he sounded until the words left his lips. She glanced up at him and he couldn't help but smile.

Clarke grinned up at him and moved to the pile of their clothes. Sliding them on as he watched he moved to grab his clothes, watching as the cloth slid down her body as she released her shirt. Bellamy bit back a groan.

Clarke moved out of the cave, her face turned upward towards the sky as the droplets danced on her skin. He followed her out, staring at her beauty, his breath catching in his throat. He smiled softly as she grinned and giggled, twirling. He approached her, his arms fastening around waist, turning her to face him, and picking her up. He spun them, laughing as he did so. Clarke's hands moved to the back of his neck, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. Her fingers toyed with the hairs at the back of his neck, and her gaze flicked to his lips. Her eyes met his and the air around them heated. Slowly, he inched forward. Clarke's legs unwrapped themselves and plopped onto the ground. She rose on her toes, her lips meeting his. She clenched fists of his hair, pressing harder into him.

They stood in the middle of a downpour, their lips melding together, surrounded by the beauty of the forest, lost in themselves and their emotions, reveling in their kiss like it was their last.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! I love everything you guys have to say! :)**


	10. Sane and Insane

**For those of you who are concerned, I will not make Clarke pregnant any time soon, maybe if there's an epilogue (which hasn't been decided) then I might have her become pregnant or something like that, but no Clarke being pregnant is not part of the plot. Okay, on with the story :)**

* * *

Octavia was going to kill someone. Or everyone. All of the groups had returned except Bellamy's. And now she was pacing outside the pod like a lunatic. She couldn't help it. Jasper sighed in exasperation, grabbing her by the waist and hugging her to him. She clasped his shirt in her fist and buried her face in his chest. She was terrified. Was Clarke okay? Was Bellamy okay? What about Jessie and Kent? Octavia's heart pounded in her chest as Jasper held her close.

"Shh," he murmured. "They're going to be alright. This is Bellamy we're talking about."

Just as he finished saying that, Clarke and Bellamy burst through the trees, laughing. Around them was the supplies that they got from Mount Weather.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Octavia ran towards Clarke and engulfed her in a hug. Clarke laughed.

"It took us a while longer. We lost Jessie and Kent and got a little side-tracked." Octavia didn't miss the heated look shared between Clarke and Bellamy. She almost smirked, but then Jessie and Kent missing hit her.

"What do you mean you lost Jessie and Kent, are they-?"

Clarke shook her head. "We're not sure. One second they were behind us and the next they weren't."

No one spoke of the theory they were most likely considering.

Jasper stepped up from behind her. "Do you think it was the grounders?"

Bellamy frowned slightly and wrapped a protective arm around Clarke's waist, and she proceeded to nuzzle his neck in comfort.

"I have no idea. That grounder we had escaped, and he probably knew something about what we were doing."

Octavia felt a shudder run down her spine at the thought of Lincoln. Her stomach fluttered at the memory of the kiss he'd given her. He'd scorched her body and soul with that kiss. He'd left and now she was with Jasper. She needed to move on. She glanced at Jasper, who wore a slight grimace. She turned her gaze back to Bellamy.

"He wouldn't do anything like that."

Her brother's gaze burned into her. "How do you know?"

Octavia scowled at Bellamy. "I just do, okay? For once in your life don't question me."

Bellamy remained silent. Clarke tugged on Bellamy towards where they had piled the supplies. "We'll continue this discussion later."

Octavia turned to Jasper who was glaring slightly at the ground.

"What?"

Jasper's gaze met hers and Octavia bit her lip. "You're still in love with that _Grounder_."

'Grounder' was spoken with such distaste and hatred she couldn't help but retort. "His name is Lincoln."

Jasper glowered. "See?" Jasper put his hands on her shoulders. "Octavia. I won't force you to be with me if you love someone else."

She bit her lip. Who did she want to be with? Who did she love? Octavia stared at Jasper's patient face. Why wasn't that he didn't stir emotions that she needed. When Lincoln looked at her, he unnerved her, he unsettled her. He made her feel beautiful, made her think she was beautiful. She planted a small, quick kiss on Jasper's cheek. "I'm sorry."

Jasper smiled sadly. "It's alright. Hey, it's okay."

Tears somehow escaped and suddenly she was crying. Jasper hugged her. Now everything was different.

* * *

Maglor scowled. Kent was nowhere to be seen. He knew that they weren't a couple. It was strictly sex, and she was with others and he was with others, but he also knew that he didn't give her the cold shoulder. Ever. He wanted his lover. He didn't know where she was but when he found her, he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. He scowled and glared at Abby, who was staring intently at the cave wall.

"Dammit. Abby get the hell out of here."

Abby through him a surprised look. "Why?"

Maglor sighed. "I...I just need to be alone for a while."

Abby gave a resigned sigh and stood up, leaving Maglor in peace. He began pacing. There was an itch inside him that he couldn't seem to scratch. Kent strode in his meeting chambers.

"I'm leaving."

His eyes widened in horror. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kent didn't meet his gaze. "Me and several others, your brother included are leaving. We're going to live in the camp."

Jealousy spurred upwards. "Are you sleeping with my brother?"

Kent scoffed. "Sleep with Jesse? Are you kidding me? He's like a younger brother."

Maglor approached her and swept her into his arms. "Good."

Kent's head rested against Maglor's chest. "I'm leaving soon."

Maglor rested his head against her hair. "I'm going to have to let you go, aren't I?"

Kent moved back and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "I can't be a part of this. You know that."

He sighed. "Will you come back?"

Kent smiled slightly. "Here or to you?"

Maglor smiled back. "To me, of course."

"Since when have I ever been able to stay away from you?"

Maglor chuckled. Kent licked her lips, her eyes glazing over with lust. "Now." She trailed a finger down his chest, toying with the laces that held his clothes together. "How about some nice good-bye sex. Something to hold me over until I return to you."

Maglor smirked, his body responding accordingly. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

They were all weaklings. The lot of them. Jaha, Kane, even the 'fearsome' Grounder leader Maglor was a weakling. Abby wanted to kill them all. She was going to kill them all. They were weak and ignorant. They didn't know how to lead. Jaha was insane and weak after losing his son, Kane had been losing his touch, and Maglor has that woman Kent. All fools.

Never give a man a woman's job. She was going to end all of them. When the ships dropped, they would be the first ones here and the first ones dead. She'd kill Maglor tonight. She'd find a way. Abby rested her head against the cool stone. How had she become this?

She didn't care about anyone anymore. Everyone was useless, helpless and incapable. Her husband had been incapable. Jaha had been incapable, as both a leader and a lover. Kane had been incapable, becoming soft after those 300 and so people died. Who cared if they had died? They never would have made it to Earth anyway. Abby's hands curled into fists.

There was no way she was going to let them pollute the minds of the others.

"I'll kill all of them," she found herself saying aloud. "Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, and if I have to Clarke. Then," an insane laughter bubbled from her chest. "Maglor, Kane and finally Jaha."

Her ears perked at the sound of crunching leaves. Someone was there. She twisted rapidly, turning and trying to find the person who was watching her.

"Come out!" Her voice was foreign to her own ears, sounding angry, high-pitched, wild, crazed. A figure, darkened by the lack of light in the cave watched her calmly from a corner. "Show yourself."

The figure as fast as it came, disappeared. Abby sunk to the floor. She rested her head in her hands. A warm hand rested itself on her shoulder.

Her head whisked around and her mouth dropped slightly. Her husband stood there, a small sympathetic smile on his lips.

"That's impossible." Abby crawled away as fast as she could, her head hitting the hard rock on the opposite wall.

Jake smiled gently.

"You're not real."

He chuckled and nodded his head.

Abby placed a hand over her mouth.

"I'm going crazy."

Jake simply stared at her. Then, he vanished.

Abby screamed

* * *

Clarke giggled, her fingers intertwining with Bellamy's. He smiled. He wanted to tell her so badly that he loved her. The urge was tugging at him. He needed to tell her. He need her to know.

A memory worked its way into his brain. "Hey Clarke?"

She was resting her head on his shoulder, playing with his fingers. "Yeah?"

"Remember when I almost got the shit beat out of me? And you told me that you needed me?"

He could feel Clarke smiling. "Yeah."

"Did you mean it?"

Clarke angled her head upwards, meeting his gaze. Bellamy bit his lip in nervousness.

"Of course I meant it. Since when have you known me to be a liar?"

He chuckled. "I don't think ever."

"Bellamy?"

He pressed a kiss against her forehead and hummed in acknowledgement.

"Go easy on Octavia, okay?"

Bellamy grunted, his stomach twisting. "I think she has feelings for that Grounder."

"So?"

Bellamy pressed his back against the tree. "So, she's going to be in constant danger. She'd be so much better off with-"

"Jasper? No she wouldn't."

Bellamy pressed his lips together, waiting for her to continue. "She would be unhappy. She doesn't love Jasper. At first I thought she did, but then I realized her feelings were directed towards someone else. Jasper was just an outlet. It would kinda be like if I was with Finn."

Bellamy scowled at Finn's name and wrapped his arms around Clarke. She chuckled and kissed the side of his neck. "If I was with Finn, I would have never truly been able to love him. Because my attention and feelings were always directed towards someone else."

Bellamy smirked. "Good. Because I would have stolen you from him anyway."

"Hey! Bellamy!"

Bellamy scowled. Why did no one give him time to just hang out with Clarke. "I'll be right there."

He glanced down at her. Well, maybe he didn't need to tell her that he loved her just yet. But there was something else he wanted to do. He plucked a flower from the ground and stood up, bringing Clarke up with him. She glanced up at him curiously, and he sunk down to his knees.

Bellamy cleared his throat. "Clarke Griffin, will you be my girlfriend?"

He moved his arm to show her the flower he'd picked. Clarke smiled. She moved down to her knees and kissed him. Her hands rested on his shoulders, pressing him against her. Slowly she pulled away. "Of course."

He grinned, and leaned down for another kiss.

"Bellamy! Come on!"

He scowled and stood up again. He helped Clarke up. "Let's meet up later?"

Clarke smirked. "My tent or yours?"

His pants suddenly became rather uncomfortable and he shifted his feet. "Whichever is fine."

She chuckled and pecked his cheek. "Later then."

Bellamy turned and felt a hand smack his ass. He twisted his upper half to glance back at Clarke who was trying to bite back a smile. She blew him a kiss and sashayed away. He smirked and shook his head.

His _girlfriend _would be the death of him.

* * *

**Sorry it's late, I was in Gettysburg for a school field trip. Hope you guys don't mind but I ship Linctavia just as much as Bellarke (not completely true because Bellarke all the way, but I still ship Linctavia hard). Please review! :)**


	11. Lincoln and Bellamy

**Sorry it's mad late, I was so stressed by school. By the way, I'm thinking of writing a high school AU for Bellamy and Clarke, but I'm not sure if I should. Should I? Anyway, reviews are always greatly appreciated. **

* * *

He was crazy. After everything that he'd been through and now he was going back to his death sentence. All because he couldn't let Octavia go. Lincoln fixed his hood, the cool night breeze brushing his face in a silent caress. He missed her. So much it caused him physical pain. He needed her. This connection he had with her insane, deep and unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He winced in pain. His side hurt from the dagger Maglor's man hand planted into his stomach. He scowled, forcing himself forward. He needed to find her. He needed to warn her. Abby was on the verge of insanity, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He approached the camp, his figure hidden from the shadows.

"Octavia!" Bellamy's voice rang out and Lincoln strained his neck to hear them better.

"What is it Bellamy?"

There was a rustle. It seemed that Bellamy was hugging Octavia.

"I'm sorry." Bellamy's voice was muffled. "I was being selfish. It doesn't matter who you are, or who you love. I have no right to act in any way controlling of you. I just can't help it. I love you so much."

"If you don't love Jasper, that's fine. If you love the Grounder, that's fine. As long as you're happy."

Lincoln ignored the rest of that sentence, focusing on Bellamy's previous words. Did Octavia love him? His heart lifted, his knees becoming weak.

"Octavia..." her name escaped his lips in a whisper.

He moved from his hiding place. He had to see her. He examined the area, searching for someway to get over that wall. He spied a fallen log resting against the wall and fought a grin. Finally. He strode towards it, leaping onto it and crawling upwards, his muscles groaning as he did so.

He reached the top, hauling himself over and landing perfectly on the other side. Octavia was resting against the wall, her back to him. The floodgates to his emotions reached a breaking point. He rushed over to her, gathering her into his arms, inhaling her scent, pressing her body against his.

"Oh, Octavia..."

Slowly, Lincoln set her down, and she turned to him, her hands wrapping themselves around his waist as she pulled him into her.

"Lincoln." Her voice was muffled by his chest and unshed tears. "You have no idea how much I missed you," she whispered brokenly.

His arms responded in kind. She melted against him, and he could feel the rapid heartbeats against his abdomen. Her arms trailed a blazing path up his body, resting against the nape of his neck.

"Lincoln, kiss me."

He could never find it in him to deny her commands. He inched his way down to her lips. The lips he craved so desperately. As their lips connected, heat warmed his entire body. He couldn't get enough of her. He needed her to be his everything; the scent he smelled, the sight he saw, the sweetness he tasted. And she would be. Their lips molded together perfectly, his hands settling on her waist, nails digging deep. A growl formed itself in his throat. She was his beauty and he was her beast. He would possess her in anyway he could, yet he would always be vulnerable to her.

His tongue plunged into her mouth, seeking the sweet taste inside. A moan built in her throat. He groaned in response. The world stopped completely.

It was him and the woman he loved, wrapped together, lips molding, bodies touching. Everything was perfect. Slowly he moved away. He smiled at how flushed and dazed his woman looked.

"Come," he murmured. "Let's put you to bed."

Octavia led him to her tent, settling in and patting the area next to her. Lincoln hesitated, taking a deep breath and then laying himself beside her. He kept himself at a safe distance, and Octavia moved to face him.

"Lincoln?" She sounded like a broken woman and his soul yearned for him to fix it. He would talk to Bellamy and Clarke tomorrow. Right now, his love needed him. He hummed in acknowledgement, stroking her cheek with his thumb absentmindedly.

"What is it, love?"

Octavia smiled happily at him. "Hold me?"

She stuck out her arms like a adorable child lacking attention. Lincoln smiled in response, his arms moving and pulling Octavia close to him. Their bodies connected and they both released a breath at the warmth. Their bodies melded and together, wrapped in each others arms, Lincoln watched as Octavia fell asleep.

His lids became heavy, and just before he fell asleep murmured, "I'll never leave you again...".

* * *

Bellamy smiled into Clarke's hair, his arms tightening around her bare waist.

"Hey Clarke?"

Finn's head peeked into his tent and Bellamy made a move to cover Clarke from him. Finn's face morphed into a jealousy of some sorts.

Bellamy scowled, the idea of Finn seeing Clarke naked...again ruining his pride for Finn having caught them.

"Get out Finn, I'll talk to you outside."

Clarke nuzzled his chest, purring and Bellamy smiled faintly. Even in her deepest slumber she knew when he was upset.

Finn growled. "I came to talk to Clarke."

Bellamy glared at him, his gaze, he noticed, penetrating Finn's heart with fear. A fear he relished in. "She's sleeping. She's been working too hard, you have something to say, you can say it to me."

Finn stormed out and Bellamy laid a small, quick kiss on her forehead before disentangling himself from her. Clarke muttered his name in her sleep, cuddling into his side of the makeshift bed.

Pulling on a pair of pants, Bellamy strides outside, his possessiveness coming out in full force. Reaching Finn, he grabs his shoulder and jerks him around.

"How much did you see?"

"See of what?"

"How much did you see of Clarke." His tone was no longer demanding, it was frightening. His aura emanated off of him like a toxin. Finn took a step back and held up his hands in surrender.

"Nothing. I didn't see anything."

Bellamy nodded curtly. "I heard you and Raven broke up. Congratulations."

Finn became impassive, the only way to notice emotions was the curled fists at his side. Bellamy smirked, taking a threatening forward. "Don't tell me that's what you wanted to tell Clarke. Because if it is...well this time the noose will stay around the neck."

Finn bit his lip and shook his head. Bellamy grinned malevolently. "Great! With that out of the way, what is it that you wanted to talk to Clarke about?"

Finn shook his head again, taking a retreating step. "Nothing. I'll see you later, Bellamy."

Bellamy's scowled returned as soon as he returned back to his tent. Finn was another Jesse. A dizziness overwhelmed him at the memory of his friend. It had been two days and still there had been nothing; not a trace. Kent hadn't left a trail either. He sighed heavily, smiling at the sight of Clarke wrapped in the blanket, nuzzling his pillow. In an attempt not to wake her, he moved out of the tent, defensively positioning himself in front of his tent.

He didn't need a Finn-repeat. Something felt out of place. That's when Bellamy noticed the man watching him. It looked like...he squinted, disbelieving his sight. It was Lincoln. The Grounder approached him, a confidence in his stride that had Bellamy cross his arms on his chest.

Lincoln stopped a few paces away, moving his head in acknowledgement. "Bellamy."

Bellamy remained passive, his gaze never wavering from the Grounder.

"I have some important information that I think you should know."

This caught his attention, but he knew he couldn't let anything show. The Grounder already thought Clarke ran the show here. _Well, you can't deny she doesn't._

Bellamy mentally shook himself, regaining focus. "Where is my sister?"

"In her tent." A small smile graced the Grounders lips, but quickly disappeared. "Bellamy, this information is urgent."

"In regards to what?"

"This camp. You. Clarke."

Bellamy stiffened. "We already know the Grounders want to kill me and Clarke. But I'm not going to let that happen. I'll protect her with my life."

Lincoln nodded. "But this is more than just Grounders. Abby Griffin is now in charge of the Grounders. And she has lost her mind. She no longer cares who she does and doesn't kill."

_Abby? _Bellamy glanced back at his tent. Clarke would be heartbroken to learn this about her mother.

"But there's something else..."

Bellamy returned his focus to Lincoln.

"I believe Abby has been poisoned. I am not sure, however. I also know that your friends, Jesse and Kent are fine. They are on their way here now, with the previous leader and Murphy."

Bellamy growled. "Murphy?! Why the hell is he coming here?"

Lincoln shook his head in disappointment. "He was betrayed by his woman, Anya. A Grounder."

"There is no way that Murphy, that bastard-"

Lincoln moved closer, invading Bellamy's space as his face contorted to anger, frustration and panic.

"Listen, and listen well Bellamy Blake. This world, your world, our world is about to experience the most catastrophic event since the bombs that decimated this planet. Bellamy," Since his near death experience, Bellamy felt fear struck into his heart at the final words that left Lincoln's mouth.

"This world is about be destroyed by humankind..._again_. And this time...the world will not be able to recover."

* * *

**I am so sorry. Not only has it been forever, but it's also short... :( Any questions you have (which I'm probably sure you have will be answered in the following chapters. Okay...please review! And I promise the next chapter will be longer and will be updated faster. Thanks!**


End file.
